Kyler's Story
by Kya-Healing Every Day
Summary: Losers field medic Jaimi Kyler never thought her old life and new would collide, until a visit from an old friend who wants to help. Now she gets to start all over back in America. However her fairy tale ending is no where close. Cou/OC Jen/OC Clay/Aisha
1. Chapter 1

Sweat rolled down the side of my face. It was hot outside today and the kids were running around the dirt soccer field.

"Senorita Kyler?" an accented voice asked. Not that accents were strange to me. No, I had heard quite a few in my life. This one however was one I hadn't heard in a while.

I turned around to see a light tanned woman. "¿Sí?"

"It's good to see you again, Mi-Mi," she smiled at me.

"Sha-Sha?" I asked wide eyed.

"Who else would call you Mi-Mi?"

"My sister," I laughed with her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," she looked towards the kids on the field.

I turned to the game as well. "With what?"

"Revenge," she growled.

I stared at her. "And who against?"

"Max," she growled. My eyes widened at the name. A light growl left my lips.

If that man didn't exist, I wouldn't be a teacher in the middle of Bolivia. I would be in America, probably cuddled with my lover on a couch or visiting my sister, Ci-Ci, in Montana or even finishing the book I'd always wanted to write.

"¡Senorita! ¡Senorita Kyler!" a woman yelled as she ran to me. I closed my mouth and got control of my growl. When I opened my eyes, Aisha was smirking at me. She knew I was in whatever it was she was doing.

"¿Si, Senora Flores?" I asked when the older woman stopped in front of me.

"¿Usted no fumar realmente eres? Los niños se mucho molesta1," she wept. She looked truly worried.

"Quitting?" I asked aloud. Aisha whistled behind me. I resisted the urge to glare at her. Only she would tell my employer that I was quitting. And only Senora Flores would worry about how the children would feel. "Señora Flores, lo siento. Algo ocurrió. Estoy seguro de que comprenderán los niños.2"

When Senora Flores left, I turned to glare at Aisha. My old friend had the nerve to look innocent.

"What? Like I said," she held up her hands in defense, "I need your help."

"So you decide to turn in my resignation?" I huffed. Even if I was in, I could still give her crap about her methods.

"I couldn't think of another way to get you out of here," she shrugged. "I also didn't know you would cave so easily." I could see laughter in her eyes.

"Well, I might as well go with you since I no longer work here. When did it say I was quitting?"

"Today. Want to go for drinks afterwards?"

"I hate you, but I might as well." The children were called back into the school. Recess was over. "You're paying," I called to her as I left.

The rest of the day was a blur of tear streaked faced teachers and sad, upset kids. I explained to them that an old friend of mine needed my help. I didn't give them any details of what I was going to do. Hell, I didn't even know what that was.

When everyone left, I went to meet Sha-Sha outside the building. A few of the kids still in the yard were glaring at her. I came up behind the group and watched them for a moment.

"Now why are you doing that?" I asked them in English, my newly acquired accent coming through nicely. I had each of them in one of my English classes. I knew they understood me.

"Profesora, she make you go," a small girl around eight answered for the other four boys. She was the only girl with a family of three men including her father. Her mother had died two years after her baby brother was born.

I bent down to look her in the eye. "Mi amiga no es3," I told her. "She needs my help. I'm not sure what she needs me for, but I want to help her."

"But, Profesora, you promised you'd come to mi graduación 4," one of the boys sobbed. He was the girl's older brother. He was the oldest boy in the school at the age of seventeen.

"Rico, I know I promised," I pulled him into a hug, "and I never thought I'd break that promise." They all started to hug me. "Do you all remember what I told you about Shami?"

"Si, Profesora," they chorused.

"Ella a reunirse con él. Estoy seguro de," I smiled at them. "A reunirse con él desea que no5?"

"Si, Profesora," they sobbed again.

After I sent them home, Aisha walked over to me. She had that guilty look on her face. The only reason I saw it was because I knew how she thought.

"They'll be fine," I told her. "It might take a few months, but they'll be fine."

She nodded and we started for the bar. _Creves' Center_. It was the only bar I went to. I knew the owner well. Whenever a traveler tried something with me, he would kick them out. It was nice to have someone to look out for me. I was always looking out for others, but Senior Creves was always looking out for me.

Creves had three girls and two boys aged from six to twenty-two. The oldest girl and boy worked at the bar. He was eighteen. She was twenty-two. The youngest was a little girl in my math class. The other two were twin sixteen year olds. The girl lived with her mom and didn't go to school. The boy was going to graduate next year if he stayed out of trouble like I told him. I wasn't so sure now that I was leaving. The only reason Creves lets the two go to school is because I worked there.

I couldn't help but wonder if Aisha had been watching me. She had the money. I knew that for a fact. Knowing her, she might have known I was in Bolivia all along. _Whatever she wants_, I thought, _I have nowhere else to go_.

1 You aren't really quitting are you? The children will be very upset

2 I'm sorry. Something came up. I'm sure the children will understand

3 My friend is not.

4 My graduation

5 She'll meet him. I'm sure of it. You want her to meet him don't you?


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Sha-Sha started before she downed her first shot, "who's this Shami character?"

I sipped my beer for a moment, thinking on how to respond. "Who do you think this Shami character is?"

"Well, that was the name," another shot downed, "we picked out for your first girl so…"

I nodded swallowing my drink. "She's my daughter."

"And the father?" Another shot made it three.

"Not here."

"State-side," fourth shot down, "or here?"

"Here," I took another gulp, "but he might as well be over there. Hell, for all I know he is over there. I haven't seen him since before I had her."

She raised an eyebrow and put the shot glass on the counter. "He left when he found out? Dick." I let out a forced chuckle. I caught her wince at the sound.

"I never told him," I gave her a sad smile. "Besides I didn't even know at the time. He's probably a few towns over with some random girl I don't give a rat's ass about. If he's still here that is." I took her shot and downed it. The hard liquor burned on the way down, but it helped the ache in my chest.

"Why didn't you tell him, Mi-Mi?" she asked taking back the glass.

Creves came over and filled it back up. He also put one in front of me. I gave him a small smile.

"On the house, chica," he told me.

"Gracias," I thanked him. I figured he had been listening. He knew I didn't like to talk about Shami's father. It was one of the few things I told him about my past. He never asked for much. But I felt bad one night, our anniversary, so I told him about my 'baby daddy'.

"So," fifth shot, "is he one of the Losers?"

I paused before I answered her. "Is that why you're here? The Losers?" She nodded before taking her sixth shot. She was watching me carefully. "I should leave right now," I snapped at her. She winced. "But you're buying the drinks and I haven't seen someone from my old life in a while." I downed my second shot.

"So, is he?" she asked carefully while Enrico filled our glasses. The dark skinned boy smiled shyly at me. I nodded while I downed my shot. Enrico went to fill my glass up but I stopped him.

"That's my third. Three," I told him while I held up three fingers.

"Ah, si senorita. Tres; three," he smiled at me.

Aisha raised an eyebrow. "I only have a certain number at a time. Whichever is the number I'm teaching the one filling my shot glass. Christina is up to twenty-six. Enrico is up to three, well now it's four," I explained to her. The only reason Christina's number was so high was because she usually forced me to have a shot, then two, then three. Eventually it got pretty high.

"So, which one is he?" Aisha asked taking her seventh shot.

"Which one is who?" I replied staring off into space.

"Mi-Mi, don't go there. You know damn well what I mean," she growled while her glass was filled.

"Leave the bottle, Creves. She's not going to stop anytime soon. And she's paying," I told my friend. The old man nodded and smiled at Sha-Sha.

"So, which one is it? Oh, tell me it isn't that big black guy!"

I thought about who she meant. She probably knew Pooch was married so that left one other guy. "Roque? No way. That boy freaks me out. I don't trust him. Never have and probably never will," I smiled at her. "And if you are going there, I would be careful. He's quick to attack."

"I'll be careful. And I'll watch out for your guy if you tell me who he is," she smirked.

"If you see me interact with them you'll know right away," I smiled at her.

She took her seventh shot. "I hate you. So, is there something I can do for you? I mean, you're doing this for me, I might as well do something for you."

I thought for a moment sipping my beer. Was there anything I wanted? Anything I really wanted? Better question, was there anything I could get for Shami? The answer came easily.

"Nothing you can get me," I sighed.

"Spill," she shot back her eighth.

"I want Shami to grow up in America with both her parents," I sighed. "But, if this goes where I think it's going, that might not happen."

"I'll try to keep him alive. You know I can't promise anything," she drank her ninth.

"Don't promise me anything Sha-Sha. I don't want false hope," I smiled a little.

"Hey, I can make half that true," she giggled. I stared at her for an explanation. "Well, you know I've always been over-protective of you…" Tenth.

"Yeah…"

"Well, my plan, it doesn't involve you getting into any true action. I want you to act like I got in contact with you anomalously. Go to the meet, recognize me, and go to Ci-Ci's." Eleventh.

"You do realize that's your eleventh right? Anyway, why go to Ci-Ci's?"

"I don't want you hurt. Besides no one will think of looking for you at family," she smirked. "Make the count twelve." She downed another shot.

"I hate you. You didn't just change your plan when you found out about Shami did you?"

"No," thirteenth, "I never had you working with everyone. I already got in contact with Ci-Ci. Thank god she hates military." I laughed. "You have a visa as a new cleaning lady. I'll have one for Shami before we leave."

"I'm not sure if she will be alright to fly," I commented drinking the last of my beer. "Speaking of my child, I better get home."

"Alright, here, the location's on the back," Aisha handed me a business card for a cleaning company, probably the one I was 'working' for.

"Want me to bring Shami?" I asked looking at the address.

"No, I'll see her on the plane. Let the boys think you don't have a kid." _Besides the one who visited me all that time ago_, I thought.

"Alright then, I'll see you in two days," I hugged her as I spoke. "Oh and thanks for the drinks."

"Anytime," she smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk home was simple and easy. One of the men leaving the bar, his name was Hector, lived near me so we walked together. Hector had helped me a few times when something went wrong in the apartment. He was kind and had a wife and three little boys.

When I got home, his wife, Aldonsa, gave me Shami. It was something we had worked out. I made sure the kids were safe at school and Hector got home, while she took care of Shami for me.

After thanking the couple, I entered my rundown apartment. Shami was sleeping soundly and I couldn't be happier about that.

I sat on the couch and held my little girl close. "Oh sweet baby, what am I going to do? If Pooch told your daddy about you, he could go two ways. He could be totally upset with me or totally over-protective. Three; he could do nothing at all." I felt tears roll down my face.

"I hope Pooch didn't break my trust," I cried out.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep. I do know that Aldonsa was banging on the door when I woke up. She was crying out in Spanish and my sleep stated mind could only catch 'woman with gun'. I got up and laid Shami carefully on the couch so I could get the door.

When it opened, Hector's wife and Aisha were standing there. Sha-Sha's guns were easy to see. Aisha smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Let me get some clothes," I told her. She nodded and started to explain to Aldonsa what was going on.

I took out a duffle bag and packed my two of my three clean outfits and Shami's clothes a couple of the local girls made for me. I walked back to the kitchen and pulled out my six knifes, three guns, and all my ammo. When I had all my weapons, I went to the bedroom and changed into a sky blue dress.

The dress was given to me by one of my first students. His mother had made it as a welcome gift. The fabric was soft on my skin and the skirt billowed past my knees. There was plenty of room to hide my weapons. The top was one shoulder, but the strap was really useless since it always fell down. I had been complimented many occasions while wearing the dress, and I could use a good compliment at the time.

When I came out to the living room, Aldonsa was gone and Sha-Sha was holding Shami. Aisha locked on to me and smirked.

"Cute dress. The color looks good on you," she stated smugly. "Trying to get baby daddy to look at you?"

"No, it's one of the few things I have clean right now." I stuck my tongue out at her. I draped the duffle bag's strap on my unclothed shoulder.

"She's cute. A dark-skinned mini Jaimi," Aisha commented.

"She looks more like her dad." I took my little girl from her and we set off. "Mind telling me why you picked me up?"

"I want them to see you before they see me," she explained. "Not with the baby of course. One of my contacts can take care of her if you want."

"The meet's today isn't it?"

"Yeah, and it's not until one." We got inside an old car. The driver smiled at us. "You know where to go," Aisha told the driver. _Her contact_, I thought.

"Who do you want to see me?" I asked, looking at Shami's sleeping face.

"Don't matter. Though, in that dress, not Baby Daddy."

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you going to continue calling him that?"

"Only when it's just us," she laughed.

I laughed with her. "And why can't he see me in the dress?"

"Cause it's too hot. I want to see how he acts without knowing you're there too."

"So, you want to see if he's loyal?" I deduced. I looked sadly at my little girl. "I already know he hasn't."

"How?"

"Pooch came and found me. He told me that he was a wreck without me and that he was trying to forget me through other women. Pooch is the only one who knows I was pregnant with Shami. I made him promise not to tell."

"So, only one of them know?"

"No, I only made Pooch promise not to tell Roque, Cougar, and Jensen. He was going to tell Clay anyways."

"So, Clay's not the father?" I caught a hint of hope in her voice.

"Correct. I wouldn't take your future man," I stuck my tongue out at her.

She pushed me a little. "Oh, shut up." We both laughed.

_Aisha has it narrowed down to Jensen or Cougar. Then again, she could already have figured it out when she was holding Shami_, I thought.

"Here we are," our driver announced.

"Thanks. Can you take care of mini here?" Aisha asked.

"Of course," the man grinned. I handed Shami over to him.

"Gracias," I thanked him.

"De nada," he replied.

"Leave your bag here," Aisha said when we got out. I nodded and left my bag in the trunk.

"I'll see you later," I smiled at her.

"At the cemetery," she replied. I giggled.

We parted ways and I headed to the hotel Pooch had been at before. I knew I would have to tell him that Shami was alive. If I went to the meet without her, he would think I miscarried. I sighed.

When I got to the hotel, I saw Roque and Clay with Pooch. I smiled a little. They hadn't changed at all. I was about to pass them when Roque grabbed my arm.

"Jay?" he asked. I grinned at him.

"Hi guys. Long time no see," I greeted.

Pooch pulled me away from Roque and hugged me. "Oh, Pooch's little Jay-bird!" he laughed.

"Hi Pooch," I hugged him back. "Baby's fine. Alive and kicking," I whispered into his ear.

"I told Colonel," he replied before we let go.

"Clay," I smiled at the man who became like a father to me.

"Jay," he smiled back. He pulled me into a hug with my feet off the ground. "Where's the kid?" he asked.

"Safe," I replied.

Colonel put me down and I was picked up by Roque.

"Jesus, Jay! We've been thinkin you died on us," he greeted.

"Nope, I'm still alive," I replied.

I was put down again and smiled at my old comrades.

"So what are you doing here?" Clay asked as we started walking.

"I got a message saying someone had a way to get me home. They said to meet them at one in a cemetery. I was coming to see if you guys were still alive," I lied. I had to get my story out before the others joined us. I knew I wouldn't be able to lie then.

"Well, we're about to go to the same meet I do believe," Clay wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, the Pooch must say this to Jay-bird because the Pooch won't be able to later," Pooch started. "The Pooch likes the dress."

We all laughed at him. I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye.

"Thank you, Pooch. I needed a compliment," I smiled.

"What? No one compliment you yet?" Roque asked.

I shook my head. "Well, I'm sure Jensen will compliment you like crazy," Clay said.

Another round of laughs and we were at the cemetery. I looked at my watch to see it was fifteen 'til one. I knew Jensen would recognize me, but would Cougar? I sighed aloud. Pooch turned to look at me.

"If he don't like that dress, the Pooch will hit him for you," Pooch smiled at me.

I laughed at him. It seemed to be the response he wanted and turned back to wait for the others.


	4. Chapter 4

While we were waiting on Jensen and Cougar, I was able to check out the boys injuries. From what I could see, they all healed quite nicely. It wasn't my fault. I was used to them opening their injuries when I wasn't there. Being their in-field medic had perks though. Not long after I did a once over of the guys, two mopeds drove up. I noticed both drivers were girls and on the back was either Jensen or Cougar.

"I'm sorry we're late. There was a party at the doll factory…" Jensen continued talking, but I ignored him as I watched Cougar.

He reached down and kissed his driver. I felt all of the hope I once had for us getting back together, disappear with that one kiss. The icing on the cake: Cougar turned around and kissed Jensen's driver.

I did chuckle a little at seeing the look Jensen had when Cougar did that. It almost felt like I hadn't left the team. Almost. I focused back on the conversation as everyone walked away from Jensen's bright pink shirt. I jumped off the stone I had been sitting on before walking over to him.

"I think it's a cute shirt, Jenny," I linked arms with the tech-head. "It's good you still route for her." The old nickname rolled off my tongue. I was kinda happy for something so simple.

"Jay-bird!" Jensen smiled. "Am I happy to see you! Man, I missed you so much." Jensen pulled me into a one armed hug. "You would not believe what I've been through these past months!"

I caught Cougar's shocked face out of the corner of my eye. He hadn't even seen me. That fact was a little gleeful. It meant Cougar regretted kissing those girls when I was there. Whether it meant he still cared for me, I didn't think it was the time to ask. Jensen and I walked after the rest of the team.

"By the way, Jay," Jensen smiled his goofy smile, "that is one b-e-a-u-tiful dress." I felt somewhat smug about the scowl that Cougar had on his face.

"Why thank you Jenny," I smiled at him. That one compliment made me feel a lot better. Of course, I felt better when Pooch said something too, but Aisha was right; I did want Cougar to say something. However, it didn't look like he would.

"What do you have on her?" Clay asked Jensen, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Besides a pant-bustin crush?" Jensen asked.

"Ew," I giggled and pushed away from him. I zoned back out as Jensen explained Aisha's status with the rest of the world. I really didn't care about that. I knew Aisha better than most, even her deep, dark secrets.

I focused back in when Roque started asking Clay if he was 'thinking clear'. I wondered if he felt anything for my friend so my interest was peaked.

"Name one time that I…"

"Amber," I stated easily. She was the only one I hadn't liked out of all the women. I noticed Roque glare at me when I took his spotlight. I stuck my tongue out at his back.

"Amber wasn't the problem; Amber's husband was the problem." I rolled my eyes at Clay's response.

"Amber's husband wasn't the one who shot you," Pooch shot back at Colonel. I smiled at Pooch for his help.

"It was only in the leg," Clay defended.

"What about Emma?" Jensen inquired. I nodded as I remembered her.

"Emma doesn't count. I didn't sleep with Emma."

"No, because she put a bomb in your car!" Roque yelled. Okay, so I only liked the fact she was original.

"All right, I admit – that did take a little of the romance out of the relationship."

"Yeah. And now this chick shows up and- What's her name, Aisha?" Roque seemed to spit out. It took a lot of control not to cut off his balls with his own knife. I'm pretty sure Clay saw me tense, but my face didn't give him any ideas as to why. "And well, she burns down our hotel."

"I'm clear, Roque," Clay stopped him. I wanted to kiss Clay right then. He didn't know Sha-Sha that well and he was defending her.

"Well, you better be, because I ain't getting killed by no girl." I huffed a little. I knew I could kill him without him even knowing, though maybe he didn't know that. I smiled a little at the thought of my strange medic training.

"It's been a long time since anyone called me a girl," I heard Sha-Sha interrupt. I admit that I jumped a little when I heard her speak. Everyone watched her as she walked over to Clay. "She put a bomb in your car?"

"She was volatile," Clay defended himself. I put a confused look on my face. I was sure Pooch and Jensen saw it. _Time to put Sha-Sha's plan in action, _I thought.

Clay proceeded to introduce us. When he got to my nickname, Aisha's face lite up a little.

"Jaimi Kyler?" she asked me before Clay had finished speaking. I nodded a little, acting suspicious. "You don't remember me, Mi-Mi?" she teased.

"Sha-Sha?" I asked using a slightly confused voice. She nodded. "Oh my gosh! How long has it been?" I ran at her and hugged her.

When we separated we acted like girls by starting the whole 'how have you been' thing. We got from 'since I last saw you' to 'crazy ex-boyfriends' to 'family' to 'recently'. Roque coughed a little bringing us back to earth. I knew Aisha saw the glint of knowing in my eyes like I saw in hers. The plan had worked just a little. I moved back to stand next to Jensen.

"Gentlemen, and Jaimi, in 97 hours, Max will be in Miami." I laughed a little at her adding me in there. "He travels in an armored column with at least 30 private security armed to the teeth. You have a better shot at kidnapping the president." Everyone was staring at Aisha like she was stupid. She just continued after looking at us. "Good news for you is I have the power to get you guys back in the U.S. and fund the entire op as you see fit. You get Max and we're square."

"And why should we believe you? I know you and Jay have history; we all saw that, but why should we believe you're not going to burn us?" Roque questioned her.

Aisha was quick to come back. "Because I'm the first person you've met who even admits he exists." More stares from the guys. I just nodded. It really did make sense. "Listen, you guys can all stay here in Bolivia and rot. Or you can go home and get revenge on the man that framed you. It's your choice."

"Colonel?" Jensen asked Clay. I watched said man out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't call me that. We're not soldiers anymore," Clay told him. I watched his eyes flick over to Roque, meaning Roque put what the Colonel just said in Clay's head. Sometimes I really wanted to throw something at Roque. I would've too, if I had known if Cougar had my back. However, my trust in Cougar wasn't as strong as it used to be, before Bolivia.

"Okay," Pooch caught everyone's attention, "you know that if we do this we are waging a war against the Central Intelligence Agency."

I looked around at my old teammates. I saw Cougar move and listened to his accented voice. "They started it." Three simple words put shivers down my spine.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, I was staying with Jensen and Cougar in a small motel room near the airport we were leaving at in the early morning. Roque was the one to pick out room situations. I knew he put me with them just to see what would happen and really wanted to kill him. Aisha and Clay were taking care of Shami for the night so I could rest. I didn't ask how they were planning on doing that together. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep in the room, so I had climbed up to the roof early on. I left a note for Jensen telling him where I was. I also told him not to tell Cougar where I was; I didn't want to talk to him, it said.

The stars were vibrant as I laid back and counted them. I picked out a few constellations I knew and thought about my sister. I missed her all the time but never had a chance to think about her too much. I was now happy that she always hated the military. That meant she didn't believe the team was evil and probably knew we weren't dead. I couldn't help but wonder how she was and what she would do when she saw me.

"Probably scream and point," I giggled to myself. It felt nice to just relax.

"What's so funny, senorita?" I heard Cougar's voice ask. I tensed immediately.

I sat up and saw him standing at the edge of the roof. He was six feet away from me. I fought against the side of me that wanted to drool and let him sweep me in his arms. When my rational side finally won, I pushed that other side down as far as I could get it.

"Nothing," I mumbled. I laid back down in hopes he would leave.

He didn't. Instead I heard him walk the six feet and lay down next to me. I rolled over so my back was facing him. I was trying to get him to leave me alone without straight out saying it. It didn't seem to be working.

I felt Cougar wrap his arm around my waist and pull me towards his chest. I fought back a sigh and tried to pull away from him. The part of me I just pushed down was forcing its way up again.

"Senorita," Cougar whispered into my ear. I repressed the shiver of delight as his breath tickled my ear. Instead I kept trying to get him to release me. "¿Oh, senorita, por qué se combate?" he asked me. "Why are you fighting?" he repeated in English. He sounded so sad.

"Because I have to," I told him. I sat up and pushed his arm off me. "You and I aren't together anymore. You know that. Why do you keep acting like we are?" By the end of my speech I was standing. I could see Cougar's wide eyes as he watched me.

"I do not want to lose you." I felt another shiver run up my body, but I kept the scowl in place.

"You already lost me. You lost me when you didn't come after me. You lost me when Pooch told me you had moved on. You lost me four months ago."

Cougar stood up. "Nunca pasó."

"What _never happened_, Cougar?" I felt my anger level rising. "That you never thought to come after me? That you were with others? What never happened?"

Cougar grabbed my arms. "I never moved on."

"Sí, lo ocurró. If it didn't happen, we wouldn't be having this conversation." I could tell my voice would break if I spoke again.

"Aún te amo."

I froze. I had to swallow before I could reply. "If you still loved me, then you would have gone after me."

Cougar didn't reply to that. He knew I was right. I had never told them, when I left, they couldn't follow me. I never said 'Don't come after me'. I told them I needed time to get over what happened to us. I had to get over the lives that were taken because of us. I told them 'give me a couple months'.

When a _single month_ had passed, Pooch had come to find me. When he did it was to my tear streaked face. He then forced me to tell him what was wrong; I was pregnant. Pooch then helped me sort myself out and calm down.

"Like I said, you already lost me." I walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down. I was about to jump onto our balcony when Cougar pulled me to my feet. His grip on my arm was strong but wouldn't bruise.

"¿Se lo pierdan nosotros?" he asked me. I could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes. I had silently wondered how often he missed us while working as a teacher. From what Pooch told me I hadn't it was often. However, now that I could see his eyes I wondered how many nights he stayed up missing us.

"I used to." I knew it was a lie, but I had to get him to stop hoping. I had to make him not think Shami was his, if he ever met her. I had to.

"You lie," he told me softly. It was the same voice that he used when he first told me that he loved me.

"So do you," I replied.

"Do you miss us?" he repeated his question.

"Every day," I heard myself tell him, "but you never came for me. This is the first time you've talked to me since we were burned. You wouldn't even look at me before today." I felt a tear roll down my dust covered face.

"I did." Cougar's forehead touched mine. He wiped the tear away. "Vine para usted. Usted no estaban allí."

He came and I wasn't there? "When did you come?" I felt a slight hope rise in me. If he had come looking for me, I might have not been there. I went to large cities for many different reasons.

"Two months," he replied.

I thought for a moment. I had spent one month with the guys. Two months after that was when I was stuck in a house in labor, having Shami. I was only six and a half months pregnant.

"I wasn't there."

"I know." Cougar's arms wrapped around me, but this time I didn't fight back. I let him pull me closer to him. "¿Dónde estaba tú?"

"A city," I replied. I couldn't tell him where I really was. I knew I wasn't ready to tell him about Shami. I didn't know when I would tell him about her, but it wasn't now. I didn't want to lose him again. Not after we just started to patch the huge hole in our relationship.

We jumped when a loud crash was heard from below us. I laughed and jumped down. When I looked into the room I saw Jensen on the floor with his computer bags on the floor. My laughter grew louder as I helped my old friend up.

"Thanks, Jay," Jensen smiled sheepishly.

I smiled at him before going toward the smallest bed in the room. When I entered I decided it would be mine. Jenson would just have to deal with sleeping next to Cougar. I pulled the several knives out of my hiding places and placed them under the bed. Then I took out my few guns and their extra ammo and put one under the pillows and the other two with my six knives.

"Goodnight, boys," I smiled before pulling back the covers on my bed and getting in. I would need the sleep after the weeks of sleepless nights.

"I wonder where she puts all those things," I heard Jensen state before sleep fully took me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Losers – Kyler's Story**

I woke up early. I could only see due to the slight light the setting moon gave off. Cougar and Jensen were still asleep from what I could tell. Jensen sprawled out on his side of the large bed with Cougar on his side facing me. I could hear Jensen snoring softly. I smiled a little before heading to the bathroom for a well-deserved shower.

I scrubbed the thick layer of dust off my body before washing the dust out of my greasy dark blonde hair. After my body was clean of the filth I had been wearing for what felt like years, I just let the water flow over my body. I rarely showered in my old apartment due to the cost of water, so the hot waterfall was nice on my skin.

I stayed there for another fifteen minutes before getting out. I wrapped myself in a towel and started to towel dry my hair with the extra. After my hair was semi-dry I started to dress. I chose to wear a long flowing green skirt and a white blouse Aldonsa helped me sew. I ran my fingers threw my now curly hair before leaving the bathroom.

Jensen was typing on his computer, in his boxers. Cougar wasn't in the room when I entered. I lightly wondered how long my shower really was.

"Bathroom's open," I stated. Jensen nodded absentmindedly. I let out a sigh that sounded more like a laugh.

I walked over to my bed and started hiding my weapons. After that was done I started packing what little stuff I had brought with me. I only had my clothes, a small bottle of shampoo, and a few things I was given by the people of the town I lived in. Shami's things were with Aisha.

"Hey, Jenny," I grabbed Jensen's attention, "don't get killed out there. I'm not going to be there to patch you guys up."

"Where are you going to be?" Jensen asked, finally looking away from his computer. His eyes were wide, probably due to shock. It would be the first time in a long while that I wasn't with them for a mission.

"Aisha is getting me out of the fighting. I'm going to be with my sister, acting as a cleaning lady." I paused and looked at him. "I just want you guys to be careful. Clay already knows I'm not going to be with you guys." I hoped that wasn't a lie. Aisha probably told him last night, I hoped.

"Okay," Jensen said slowly. "Just promise when this is over that you and Coug' will work things out."

I gapped at him. Jensen was the first of the team to know Cougar and I were together. That was only because he and Cougar were so close. He also would have known more about Cougar during our stay in Bolivia than any of the others. If he thought we could be fixed, maybe Pooch had been wrong. I pushed that thought down immediately. I couldn't risk hope.

"I don't know if we'll ever be the same, Jenny." I knew we wouldn't. There wasn't a child before Bolivia. Now there was and Cougar didn't even know about her.

"Worth a shot," Jensen shrugged before turning back to his computer.

We stayed silent for a while longer. I had already finished making my bed and was just messing with my favorite pocket knife. The handle was green with engraving that listed three names, Ci-Ci, Mi-Mi, and Sha-Sha. It had been a gift from Aisha the last time I saw her. That was before Bolivia, before I was in the Losers, even before I had decided to be in the military. That was back when my father was still alive. Back when I was too little to understand what taking a life really meant. It was a gift to make sure I would be safe. Kayci had one as well, though hers had a blue handle.

_No, _I thought, _I will not go back down that road. He's gone. Fadhil made sure of that. He can't come back to get me or Kayci._

"Jay-bird?" Jensen called.

"Hmm?" I turned to look at him. Cougar was standing by the door and Jensen was standing next to my bed. Both were dressed and had their bags packed.

"Time to go. You okay?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about the past." I stood up and slipped my knife into a hidden pocket. I grabbed my bag and walked with the guys.

Jensen didn't ask any more questions about my train of thought. He knew I wouldn't answer them. The time of my life when I met Aisha was a secret to the team. Well, it was as secret as I could keep it. Clay knew my father had been a criminal, but he didn't know anything else.

Everyone met up in the lobby of the motel. I was more than a little worried about everyone. This would be the last time I saw them for a while, maybe forever. The only one missing was Aisha, who promised to have Shami.

"I need me hugs," I stated automatically.

The guys laughed and gave me a hug each. I had started the tradition after our second mission. Now it was a welcomed thing of the past.

"I'll see about getting a hold of Jolene," I told Pooch as he hugged me. He could only force a small smile.

Jensen gave me a big bear hug and told me to keep my promise. I told him to keep his.

Roque gave me a quick hug before passing me to Clay who gave me a hug that lifted me off my feet.

"I'll be safe," I told him.

"I know," Colonel replied.

As tradition had it, Cougar was the last to give me a hug. I was slightly worried about it, but Cougar just held me close for a little while before letting me go.

"You guys stay safe. You won't be seeing me for a while. I need to go find Aisha. I love you guys, but don't get yourselves killed," I smiled weakly.

After a few more goodbyes and Jensen promising to email as soon as he could, I left to find Aisha at the spot where we decided to meet. I was dying to hold my baby in my hands. I found Aisha waiting by gate that gave entrance to the private plane area of the airport. Aisha handed me my baby without a word and we boarded the plane.

"Oh, my precious baby girl, I missed you," I cooed once we were seated in the plush seats.

"How'd you sleep?" Aisha asked.

"Better than I thought I would. You?" I automatically recognized that she and I were both forcing the conversation. It was just like when we were kids and didn't want to get in trouble for something; we acted like we hadn't seen each other since the night before. It felt odd since I really hadn't seen her in a few hours.

"Okay, though I don't think I want to ever have kids. I'll just give all my money to you," she replied.

"How 'bout giving it to your goddaughter instead? She could use it later on," I commented. _College is getting pretty expensive_, I added silently.

"Goddaughter?" Sha-Sha took a second before she looked at me with her eyes the size of Texas.

I laughed. "I wanted you to have some relation. Ci-Ci is her aunt. Godmother was all I could think of. Though Ci-Ci is first to gain custody if something happens to me."

"Well, now I can spoil her and not feel bad about no kids."

"Nymphomaniac," I teased.

"Only on occasion," she defended. "So, Cougar, huh?"

"Yeah, and he still doesn't know. If something happens and he needs to know Pooch or Clay will tell him."

"Any idea what that something might be?"

"If they're close to dying and he needs something to urge him to continue. I would tell him he'd get a nice long kiss when we got out of whatever hell hole we were in. Clay will probably do something like that."

"How did you two get together?" Sha-Sha asked.

"I had gotten shot in the leg by a stray bullet on a mission. Pooch was driving us out of the warzone while Clay and Jensen worked on getting some help. Roque was unconscious. Cougar was the only one who could take the time to patch me up.

"When we got home Cougar helped me get to my apartment. He ended up staying the night. One night turned to two then three. Honestly we never stated we were dating, though Ci-Ci called him my boyfriend multiple times. We never stated we were dating. We were lovers, I suppose, but never dating." I looked sadly at my baby girl. I had never realized that fact until that moment.

"But you still love him," Aisha stated as she leaned her head back on the seat.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in my voice. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Is Clay taken?" I just stared at her. "Wife? Girlfriend? Lover?"

"Unless you count Roque and him fighting like a married couple, no. Colonel has no significant other since before Bolivia."

Aisha and I stayed silent for a total of five seconds before we busted into laughter. Even Shami was laughing with us. It took us a while to stop laughing. When we did it was to sit in comfortable silence.

When Shami started to cry I immediately pulled down the shoulder of my shirt and unhooked my bra from the front to let her drink. Aisha stared at me while I breastfed my baby girl. My mind wondered to the team, who were stuck in coffins as they traveled back into the U.S. I prayed for the safety of my friends. I truly wanted them to come home.

"How long do you think this will take?" I asked quietly.

"Not sure."

"When it's over you better come to Ci-Ci's, and not the pizza joint."

Aisha laughed. "Alright, but that means you'll have to tell Baby Daddy."

I gulped. "I know," I sighed. "He deserves to know."

Aisha and I then proceeded to kill the time making odd conversation, including a whole half hour on the best way to kill a sleeping man. We finally agreed that a quick slice of the throat was one of the best ways to go about it.

About twenty minutes until we would land Aisha became focused on the plan. Well, the plan for me at least.

"When we land you'll stay in the plane. It's going to take you to an airport in Montana that will have a car waiting for you. That car will take you to Ci-Ci's place. I'll be getting off here and go get the guys." Aisha finished as she took something out of her pocket. "This is a com I want you to have. If something happens I'll turn this on. It'll play a few notes of music from the Nutcracker. Put it in and I'll let you in on what's going on."

"Is there a way for me to contact you?" I asked as I took it. "You never know what might happen."

"The green button will contact me. I might not be able to answer immediately though."

"You answering period is fine with me."

We stayed silent until it was time for Aisha to leave. I stood up and hugged her. I hoped I would see her again.

"Don't get killed out there," I ordered.

"I'll try. You keep Mini Jaimi safe," Sha-Sha ordered.

"Try to keep your secret a secret. There's no way for the guys to find out about me, but you're a paper trail waiting to happen."

"It's only a matter of time," Sha-Sha said before she left the plane.

I watched her through the window until I couldn't see her anymore. I hugged my baby close to me in a way to calm myself.

"Lord, let them come home to me."

**Losers – Kyler's Story**

**A/N: I'm extremely worried that Jaimi/Jay-bird/Mi-Mi/any other nickname I can think of will turn into a Mary Sue. My dear readers, if that happens, please let me know. I am trying my best to keep her from becoming a Sue. If you think she's starting down that path please WARN ME.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Losers - Kyler's Story**

**Wanted to thank Verbophobic and Saadhana for reviewing. And now on with the show... err, story?**

**ENJOY!**

**Losers - Kyler's Story**

During my semi-short flight to Montana I took a much needed nap. It seemed all my sleepless nights were catching up with me and I took the time I could to sleep. However, during my nap I unfortunately relived a memory from my past that I truly wished had never happened. Though if it didn't things wouldn't be how they were. It was the time when I realized I had the ability to harm another human being.

I was only five years old when my mother passed away. Two years later my father took me and my sister to Pakistan so he could meet with a new business associate, Ahmed Khalfan Fadhil. There I was introduced to Aisha al'Fadhil. She and I didn't truly get along until a large group of older boys attacked Kayci in the street. Aisha and I had worked together to save her.

I had grabbed a knife that was lodged in a near-by wall while Aisha ran straight into the fight with her knives gleaming. After I was armed I let instinct take over and attacked. I had never felt like that before, and even now I was scared of it. I sliced through the boys with speed I didn't know I had. Once I reached my sister I turned my back to her so as to hurt anyone who came close. Aisha was on the other side of Kayci doing the same thing as me, though her path of destruction was far larger than mine.

Two of the boys charged at me, testing me. I quickly stabbed one in the chest before he could hurt me. I wasn't fast enough to stop the other boy from cutting my arm down to the bone. Instinct pulled me back into the fight through the pain. The boy quickly lost his hand. I picked up his fallen blade and watched as the group of boys became cowards and ran.

Aisha, Kayci, and I quickly made our way to Aisha's home to clean up. Our fathers were doing some sort of business and we didn't want them to know what had happened. It took three hours for us to fully get the blood off our bodies. Aisha took the blades I used and hid them. I never found out where they had gone.

The dream faded as I reached consciousness. I panted as I woke from my relived nightmare. That was the first time I took a life. Aisha had killed four that day. We believed I had only killed two, maybe three if the boy whose hand I cut off died of blood loss.

"What a horrible dream," I whispered. I absently traced the scar that boy made. It had taken over three months for it to heal. It still bugged me every once in a while. "To think that _Father_ sent those boys to kill us," I spit out.

The pilot came on the speaker to tell me we were landing. I waited for the plane to land. As the dream played over and over in my head I left the plane and found the car that would take me to my sister. I soothed Shami when she started crying, but I really didn't pay much attention. The memory just kept playing in my head.

When the large gate of the Montana mansion came into view my mind finally went to some happier thoughts. I thought of the life I led after my father. The mansion was my home and I would raise my baby girl in it. I hugged Shami closer and sighed in relief once we were inside the private property.

The car door was opened by the butler, George. I smiled at him and got out.

"Gracias," I thanked.

He simply smiled at me, probably thinking I wouldn't understand English. He always tried to make it easy on the new staff. He grabbed my bag and walked with me to the front door. I could hear a shotgun coming from the back.

_Ci-Ci must be shooting pigeons._

George led me through the house to the backyard. Ci-Ci was shooting pigeons just like I thought she would be. When she stopped George gained her attention. He spoke to her quietly, probably saying something about me.

I took the time to see how my sister had been. Her hair was dyed a burnt orange color and she wore a pair of black tight skinny jeans and a blue tank top. Her arms were muscled well but her legs looked like she spent too much time standing in one place. She wasn't as thin as she used to be so she was eating well.

"Do you speak English?" she asked as she walked towards me. "Tú hable inglés?" she repeated in Spanish.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied with my Bolivian accent.

"Good. Do you know how to clean?" she asked.

Before I could reply Shami started to cry out. I immediately tried to sooth her. Kayci smiled softly at me.

"Lo siento," I apologized to her over Shami's cries.

"It's fine. Take care of her first," she stated.

I nodded and tried to calm my baby girl down. She did not seem happy about something. I felt her diaper and realized she needed to be changed. I walked over to the grass of the backyard and pulled out a blanket to lay her on. I then proceeded to change her diaper. Once she was clean I stood up and turned back to Ci-Ci.

"You remind me of someone," Ci-Ci stated as her eyes softened more. "She died a few months ago; at least that's what the military said."

"Do you always believe the government?" I asked her, letting my old northern United States accent come through. "I thought you hated the military, Ci-Ci?"

Finally, my sister started to recognize me. She stared at me before pointing at my body from head to toe. When she finally got over most of the shock she screamed. I could only laugh as I soothed my once again crying Shami.

It had taken Kayci a few minutes to calm down enough to let me tell her what happened. While I told her my story we ate a late lunch, early dinner. George had stayed near-by to hear the story, but he let us have more privacy than I thought he would. He used to always hover over us when we were kids. Kayci listened as I told her all that happened, everything, even the stuff with Cougar and Aisha.

"So, hombre don't know 'bout Shami?" Kayci asked after I became quiet.

"No, I haven't told him. I didn't know how," I explained. "We never talked about kids. I mean, we told each other that we loved the other, but we never talked about the future. Being in the military makes it hard to think about the future I suppose."

"What about now? You think about the future?"

"Every day, it feels like. I'm always wondering about Shami's future. Will she have a father figure? Will she grow up in a warzone like us? Will she have enough? Will I ever tell Carlos?" I choked a little. It had been a long time since I said Cougar's real name aloud. "I just don't know anything anymore." I felt tears run down my face for the first time in two months. I hadn't truly cried since Pooch found me.

"Hey, you've got me now. And when Max is dead, you'll have Sha-Sha and Frank (Clay) and Linwood (Pooch) and Jolene (Pooch's wife) and Jake (Jensen) and probably Carlos," Kayci told me, using the team's real names.

"You left out Roque," I told her. It was automatic and I really didn't care much about it. She always left him out for some reason or another.

"I still don't like him. He gives me a bad vibe," Kayci explained. I 'hmm'ed in acknowledgment. "Sha-Sha tell you how long they'll take?"

"She doesn't know. But I have a way to talk to her in emergencies." I fingered the com that rested in my pocket. It felt heavy all of a sudden.

"Alright. Well, my dear baby sister, I'm sure you're tired. I want to spend some time with my niece, so you can get some sleep." Kayci stood to take Shami.

"No," I replied automatically, "I slept without Shami last night. I don't want to tonight. I like having her in my arms."

"Okay, well then, I'm going to go buy some baby stuff. I am taking my spoil-rights and they begin now."

I laughed and let Ci-Ci lead me to my old room. I fell asleep with my baby girl in my arms and dreams of life in the mansion in my head.

**Losers - Kyler's Story**


	8. Chapter 8

**Losers – Kyler's Story**

**And we're back on the movie plot. No, this is not the last chapter. I have many-a plans for this story. I just needed to get through the movie before starting my storyline. It would have bugged me otherwise.**

**Reviewers:**

**Vanirgii – Happy to know you like this so far. Laziness is good, in small portions. Do not fear, Jensen will not be with Jaimi. Jensen is more of Jaimi's bff while they're on missions. And comic-relief when needed.**

**Losers - Kyler's Story**

A week after I arrived at the old mansion that Kayci now owned I woke to a few notes from my favorite song in the play _The Nutcracker_. I glanced around my dark room trying to find the source. I looked over at the new light purple crib Ci-Ci got Shami. Nothing over there was making the noise. I got up and went through my drawers full of new clothes. After making sure it wasn't coming from there I turned to the baby bag I had used a week ago while traveling. I dug through the bag before I found a Bluetooth like object. That's when I remembered that Aisha gave it to me for emergencies.

"Hello?" I asked as I put the device in my ear. I hoped it was good news instead of bad. However I knew it wouldn't be something I liked.

"Time bomb… went off," Aisha stated as she panted.

"They found out?" I asked in shock. Nope, definitely not something I wanted to hear.

"Yeah, don't… know how… though."

"Jensen. He's a computer genius." I stopped to think. "Where are you?"

"LA."

"Stay there." My mind went to work on all back-up plans I had heard Clay give us.

"What!" Sha-Sha yelled.

"They're going to do whatever you were going to do there. They won't give up. However, they might need back-up. That's where you come in."

"You're one… crazy chick," Aisha stated.

"Yes, but you're going to listen to this crazy chick."

"Yeah… Will you stay… on while I… save their asses?"

"I'll stay on as long as you need me," I replied.

**Losers - Kyler's Story**

I stayed on the com all night and well into the morning. When I came down at dawn, Ci-Ci immediately took Shami so I could focus on helping Sha-Sha stitch the grazes she received from the guys. Once that was done I listened as Aisha got inside the port. I had to sit down when she told me that Clay, Pooch, Jensen, and Cougar were held prisoner. I waited with baited breath as Aisha set up a distraction to help free them.

Ci-Ci and I sat together with our heads together and ears pressed towards the com as everything went down. Ci-Ci prayed softly as we waited for the gunfire to stop so Aisha could tell us what happened.

"They'll be okay, sis," Kayci soothed as she held my hand after she finished praying. "Aisha won't let them be hurt. You hear that Aisha? You bring our boys home." I could hear the almost hysterical tone in Kayci's voice.

"Clay!" we heard Aisha yell out.

"Don't kill him, Honey," I nearly wept.

"Did you kill him?" Aisha asked. "My father found out about Max's real plans. He was gonna stop him. Did you kill him?"

We listened carefully for Clay's answer, but we couldn't hear it.

"It doesn't matter!" Aisha yelled out.

More silence as we waited. All of a sudden we heard gunshots.

"Let's go get Max," Aisha stated, eerily calm. I let out a sigh of relief. "This isn't over yet," Aisha stated. I was positive she was talking to Clay.

"How are they? Is anyone hurt? We can only hear you," I stated after my barrage of questions.

"Pooch is shot in both legs. Everyone else is fine." Aisha paused. "Roque betrayed them."

"Dear God," I gasped at the news. "Make sure Pooch's legs are wrapped tight. And make sure Roque gets what he deserves."

"No problem," Aisha stated.

It was silent for a few moments before I could hear gunfire again. A few more seconds of silence before the team started shooting.

I finally heard someone else besides Aisha. It was Clay making orders. I realized later that she probably messed with the com to let us hear more than we had before.

"I got Roque. Rest of you, get Wade. Cougar, run point cover," I heard Clay command.

There was more gunfire before Aisha yelled out 'Go!' to someone. Then more gunfire.

"They'll be okay." Kayci prayed. "God, let them be okay."

"Jensen already promised they wouldn't die," I replied.

"That doesn't include Roque does it?"

"Not now."

"I hope they kill him."

"They will," I stated with absolute certainty.

I could hear Aisha grunt and pant over the com. I could hear her shooting, but didn't dare ask her a question. She needed to be focused.

"Clay, Wade's on the move," I heard Aisha tell Clay over the radio. There was no way she was close enough to tell him that softly. "Clay! You got Wade coming at you!"

The only thing I could hear was Aisha's breathing. Then all of a sudden there were a sequence of explosions.

"Please tell me we won," Kayci begged.

"We won," Aisha stated. "Just letting Clay get his revenge now."

"Don't kill him, Sha-Sha. I like Franklin," Kayci replied.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Pooch ask.

"Jaimi and Ci-Ci," Aisha answered.

I could hear them moving as Aisha listed all the injuries they had gotten. Not the most from a mission, however there were a few I worried about.

"Get them here as soon as you can. I want to make sure my boys are okay," I told her after she finished her list.

"Will do, Mi-Mi. Just give us a bit to get going. Should be there in a day tops."

"We'll hold you to that," Ci-Ci answered.

"Hate to do this to you Jaimi, but Cougar wants to talk to you," Sha-Sha told me.

I took a deep breath before telling her to give the com to him. Ci-Ci took Shami and I placed the com in my ear. I could hear Sha-Sha giving Cougar a warning about hurting me before she fully gave Cougar the com.

"¿Un bebé? ¿Mío? (A baby? Mine?)" Cougar asked.

"Yes, your baby," I replied. "Our little girl."

I could hear more going on in the background, but I couldn't care less about the others. I was more focused on the silent man on the other end of the com.

"Carlos?" I asked quietly. "¿Estás enojado?" I waited a few minutes of pure silence from the man before asking again. "Are you angry?"

**Losers – Kyler's Story**


	9. Chapter 9

**Losers – Kyler's Story**

**I must thank me friend for helping me. I would not have been able to do this chapter without her.**

**Reviewers:**

**Saadhana: Thank you! Hope you don't hate me after this.**

**Losers – Kyler's Story**

"Carlos?" I asked quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard him reply softly. I knew the tone though. He was mad at me.

"I was… I don't… I… I…," I felt tears flow down my face before Ci-Ci took the com out of my ear. Shami was put in my hands as Kayci started talking to Carlos.

"Listen, Carlos," Kayci started, "when she found out Linwood found her. He told her what he knew, and that was that you were with others. How do you think that made my sister feel? She just found out she was pregnant and then that the father of her baby was with other women. Not good.

"Then when she sees you again, you kiss not one, but two women. Right in front of her!" Kayci yelled as she continued her rant. "So, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it. She needs you to be here for her and her baby. She has told both me and Aisha, and probably Linwood, that she wants her child's father to be a part of their lives.

"However, I will tell Aisha that if you're being a fucking prick about all this then she has the right to keep you from this house, or more importantly, my sister. If you want to see Jaimi or your baby you have to clear that with Aisha first." Kayci was silent for a few minutes. I assumed she was listening to Carlos reply to her mini-rant.

I tuned her out as Shami started crying for her lunch. I let her drink as my tears slowed. George came up to me not two minutes later with a phone call for me. I balanced the phone between my shoulder and ear before asking who it was.

"Who do you think, Jay-bird?" I heard Jensen ask.

"Sorry, it's been a long day," I replied softly. I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"I know!" Jenson exclaimed trying to cheer me up. "So, Kay is yelling at Coug…" Jenson trailed off.

I laughed. "I tuned her out. Is that bad?"

"Na! Coug's living through it." Jenson paused before he continued with his train of thought. "He loves you too much to tune her out." I kept silent as I tried to process what Jenson was telling me. That didn't seem to sit well with Jenson "Jay-bird, you know he loves you, right? He wouldn't have freaked out if he didn't."

"'Freaked out'?" I asked him.

"Yeah. We were in the van when Pooch told him. Coug just froze man. I've never seen him do that. He looked so happy!" Jenson yelled out.

"He was?" I asked him uncertainly. I wanted to believe him, but a part of me still feared for the worst. That was something I always did: hope for the best but expect the worst.

"He is. He just doesn't get why you didn't tell him." Jenson paused again. "I think Kay is helping him figure it out."

"I was just so scared," I whimpered a little. I felt so silly crying over something I had thought I had figured out a long time ago. I had thought my tears had dried up in Bolivia. I guess I was wrong.

"I know, Jay-bird. We all know. He's just in shock." There was a short pause that I knew was Jenson just pausing for effect. "I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me!" I could hear the teasing tone in Jenson's voice.

I laughed at him. "You would've told him!" I argued. "Pooch only told Colonel because he had to. Roque didn't even know. That has to say something."

After I had said it, I realized that it really didn't matter if Roque knew, he was dead now. The only way that mattered was if he told anyone, but he never acted like he knew. Besides, Colonel wouldn't tell information like that without letting me know first. He'd find a way, I knew he would.

"Would not!" Jenson shot back. "I would have tried harder but I wouldn't've told him."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say Jenny," I teased lightly. It was nice to just talk with Jenson. He never let me stay sad for long.

"I would've! He was a wreck!" Jenson informed me, though which part he was confirming I wasn't sure. "After we saw you at the graveyard he freaked out. He was worried you didn't love him anymore. You do love him still, don't you?" Jenson asked. There was a small fearful touch to his tone.

"I never stopped," I admitted. I wasn't sure why I told him that. He could easily tell Cougar, though I doubted he would.

I suddenly heard Pooch in the background. "You owe me and Jenson twenty bucks, Colonel! Each!"

"Yeah! Think you'd pay for Roque too?" Jenson yelled out.

"You little brats!" I yelled as I laughed. "You had a bet on this? That's just wrong!"

"I love ya, Jay-bird!" Jenson exclaimed as he laughed.

Kayci tapped my shoulder to get my attention. When I was fully focused on her and not the laughing idiot on the phone Kayci smiled. "Hey, Sha-Sha says they're headed out. We should expect them late tonight. We should get some sleep if we expect to be awake when they get here. It's been a long day for all of us."

"Okay," I told her with a small smile. She was always worried about me, and now Shami was on her 'to worry about' list. I turned my attention back to Jenson so I could say goodbye. "Jenson, I swear if you pull a stupid thing like you just did I will use you for target practice." It was an empty threat, one I had used when Jenson and Pooch first bet on mine and Cougar's relationship.

"Yes, ma'am," Jenson gave his usual reply.

"See you soon, Jenny."

"See ya, Jay-bird."

I smiled as I hung up the phone. Jenson always knew how to keep my spirits from going too low.

George took the phone and spoke to Kayci while I got up from the couch and headed to bed. I didn't think I'd get much sleep since I was worried about my team and Shami would want to be awake for a little while longer.

I sighed as I sat in the rocking chair. I softly rocked back and forth to sooth Shami, who had started crying when I had entered our room. I patted her back to help her burp. When the gas escaped, Shami fell asleep in my arms.

I sighed and just kept rocking. I stayed in the rocker until my eyes shut and sleep finally came for me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Losers – Kyler's Story**

**Reviewers:**

**NewFaeTales: I agree whole-heartedly. I put this up because the Cougar community was so small. Thank you so much for the encouragement. I have been very scared about putting this up here but am very happy you like it.**

**Kaichusarus: I will try my hardest to make the meeting as good as I can. If I fail somehow, let me know. I want everyone to enjoy this as much as possible.**

**Saadhana: I will update as often as I can! I promise that. Summer is coming up so my posts should be frequent. I am very happy you like Jaimi and Jenson's relationship. I find Jenson very much like my bubba and use him to help me with Jenson's actions. I am sorry to say that his chapter is Cougar free, but next will have him and the team.**

**Latona: Thank you so much for your review! I was very happy to know that this is what you picture a Cougar story to be. I will try my hardest and keep this good.**

**Losers – Kyler's Story**

I woke up with a start. I was still in the rocker, but my baby wasn't in my arms. I started to panic until I heard Ci-Ci's voice coming from downstairs. I could make out a few words and knew instantly they were directed to Shami. Her voice was always high pitched when she spoke to her niece.

I smiled as I stood up. As soon as I was standing I realized that my back was sore. I raised my arms above my head and stretched my back. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out something to change in to. When I looked at what I had pulled out, I laughed. I had picked up clothing that would hide my body as much as possible. I put those clothes back in the dresser.

"I'm sure Sha-Sha wants me to look good," I laughed before walking to the closet door.

I pulled open the door and walked into the small walk-in closet. I looked through my old clothing, things from when I was in my high school and college years. I walked to the back of the closet and pulled down an old pair of jeans and an even older shirt. The jeans were from college while the shirt was from high school.

I walked into my bathroom and stripped down. I brushed my hair out before putting my clothes on. When I was done I looked in the mirror behind the door.

My blonde hair was down and curling around my shoulders, framing my face. My light grey shirt was falling off my left shoulder, allowing the blue strap of my bra to show. The faded purple heart design on the shirt curled around my stomach, giving the shirt some color. The shirt ended four inches before my ripped up blue jeans began, which were low on my hips. There were holes running up my jeans until they reached my mid-thigh. My feet were bare for the moment, though I knew I'd grab some shoes before I left my room.

I smiled as I spun around. I felt like a teen again, getting ready for a party or something. I spun around one more time before leaving the bathroom. I felt giddy, which was good because I was sure I would be nervous if I wasn't. I picked up a pair of socks and my riding boots before leaving my room altogether. As I walked down the upstairs hall I hoped around putting my shoes and socks on.

Once I was fully dressed I walked down the stairs and into the Living room. Ci-Ci was sitting on the floor playing with Shami. I stood in the doorway watching them. I was proud of my family. After living with a father who left much to be desired, who let his children run around with killers, smugglers, and other types of wanted men, Kayci and I had been able to make lives for ourselves. Kayci inherited our grandparents well-known company which let her live a life she dreamed of. I had a baby girl and a place to call home. My life wasn't exactly what I expected, but it was a life I was proud of.

I stayed leaning against the doorway while I watched my family. It was a small family, but it was my family. I missed our grandparents, our mother, and other relatives I knew of. I missed Fadhil, the man who made sure my sister and I were taken care of. I missed the team too; the group of people I knew would protect me, like a family should. I was however happy about the change in team members. Aisha was back in our family, and I wasn't going to let her leave again.

I smiled at Ci-Ci when she spotted me. My older sister smiled back. She waved her hand, trying to get me to come over. I shook my head and continued to watch them.

"I'm going to get some things for when they get here. I'll be back in about an hour, two tops," I told her after a moment of relative silence.

She nodded. "I'll be here. You get what you need. The town knows your back." Kayci laughed to herself while I smiled. "I can't keep a secret for my life."

"Oh, I'm sure you could," I teased. She had kept the secret of me being alive for the most part, which was good. "The town hates the government anyway. I'll be okay." That was a very common fact. The federal government left us alone and let us have somewhat of a self-government, so long as we behaved.

I smiled at her again before grabbing her wallet from the table in the main hall. I waved at my family before leaving for the stables. I would need to ride a horse to get to town.

The road leading from the house to the town wasn't big enough for any vehicles. The road was kept small so people couldn't go from our home to town without us knowing. Once you got closer to town, the road widens. This was the case for a lot of the roads leading to town.

I walked into the stables and smiled at the horses that could see me. I slowly walked down the main aisle looking for my old horse. I finally saw him, Helios. He stood in his stall watching me. His pale yellow coat was clean. I could see the white circle on his right back hip. I opened the stall and walked down to get his saddle.

Helios walked out and followed me. I pulled the saddle into my arms before I turned to him. Helios nodded and waited calmly. I smiled at him before putting the saddle on him. I got the tack out and put that on him.

When he was ready I hugged his head to my chest. "Hello, my lovely. I missed you so much."

Helios huffed and pushed me towards the saddle. I laughed before I got on. Once I was on, Helios started for the exit. I laughed.

"Did no one take you out while I was gone?" I asked him.

Helios nodded before hurrying down the path. I smiled as the wind flew past me. Helios kept the pace set fast before I slowed him down when we reached the correct path that led to town. Helios huffed at me but slowed like I asked.

The ride was pleasing, especially since it had been so long since I had ridden. When we got into town a few of the people I saw waved at me. I waved back as I headed to the same store I worked at when I was living here.

When I got to the store, I hopped off Helios. I smiled at him before heading inside. I hadn't needed to tie him up for years. He knew not to leave or I wouldn't let him out of his stall for a week. I smiled at the old man at the counter. When he saw me he got out from there and hugged me. There were no words between us. We hadn't needed them for a long time, ever since he had lost his hearing. He smiled at me before leading me to the back of the store, to his wife.

"Jaimi?" she asked when she saw me.

"It's been awhile, huh?" I smiled at her.

The large old woman got up from her seat and hugged me tight. "Oh, little bird, I have missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" I replied as I hugged her back.

"What are you doing here, little bird?"

"I need some things for a few friends of mine. Medical things," I told her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'll get you some things from the house!" She headed up the stairs into the living area of the store. I laughed as I saw her gray hair fall out of its ponytail.

I picked the hair tie off the floor and placed it on the kitchen table. I looked around the room and started to go back to when I was looking for my first job. The Sampson's needed help around the shop and I was happy to give a hand. They had become very close to me as I got to know them. Mrs. Sampson even taught me most of what I knew medical-wise.

I smiled after her and walked back into the front. I walked down the aisles, looking at all of the things they sold. I smiled when I saw that most of the things were from the family company. The town didn't like straying from the norm, and the family company was as normal as you could get for them.

"Here you go, dearie," Mrs. Sampson called. I turned to see her carrying saddlebags bursting with supplies. It looked like she had been expecting me. The things I could see would take a week to gather.

I smiled at her as I took them. "Thank you so much. I'll visit more often, I promise."

"I'll make sure of it," she winked.

I laughed before leaving the store with my supplies. As I left, I dropped two one hundred dollar bills. I smiled as Mr. Sampson picked them up, smiling an almost toothless smile at me. I put the saddlebags on Helios, who stood ready for them, before getting back in the saddle.

"We need to hurry back home. We don't want to be late," I told Helios before we headed back to the house. "We have important guests coming. They're going to need some help when they arrive."

Like Helios knew how urgent the situation was, he sped up to a canter. I felt myself smile as my old friend kept up his speed as we entered the road that led home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Losers – Kyler's Story**

**I started this on a whim and am very surprised at how much people like it. I hope that I can get this whole story done soon, though plot bunnies may have a different plan. Also, if anyone wants to help me out by Beta-ing this lovely story, I would be most grateful. Just send a PM my way ^_^**

**Warning: There is some language**

**Losers – Kyler's Story**

As Helios and I reached the front of the manor, I noticed a stretch Hummer. It was canary yellow and I could see blood spots leading from the doors of the Hummer up to the manor's front doors. I jumped off Helios before my old friend had even stopped completely. I pulled the saddlebags off the pale, sweat covered hide Helios now had with ease. I didn't stop in my movements as I ran towards the front doors; Helios would either graze or go back to the stables, but he would be safe.

As I got to the doors, Aisha opened them. I puffed up as I saw dried blood covering her arms. My old friend took a bag from me and we raced to the large kitchen area, the cleanest place in the whole house.

"Pooch passed out due to blood loss. The others are with him. Haven't seen Ci-Ci yet," Aisha told me in a voice that was as emotionless as her face.

"Kayci is probably in my old room," I huffed. I spotted the butler and sent an order his way, something I rarely did. "Find Kayci and get her down here. I really don't care about secrets right now!" I yelled at him.

We had finally reached the kitchen doors. The old cook, a plump woman in her sixties named Martha, was holding the double doors open for us. I noticed that her usually spot free apron was splattered with blood, but I couldn't focus enough to ask her whose it was. Aisha and I raced into the kitchen with our arms full.

Now I was leading her. I immediately went into my medical mind set and raced to the large six foot long sink used for dishes. I had told Martha to keep it empty before sleeping. I motioned for Aisha to set the saddlebag on the counter beside it. One of the kitchen hands, a German male named Kuno, was leaning against the sink waiting for us.

I hadn't even set my bag down before I was hearing someone give him instructions in rapid-fire German. I turned swiftly to see Kayci standing in the doorway with Shami in her arms. I nodded to her before racing to the smaller sink used for washing hands.

"Anyone who's helping me with medical things better wash their hands now or so help me God, I will kick you out into the yard so fast you won't know what hit you," I stated in the nearly silent room.

"What should I do with Shami?" Kayci asked. I looked over my shoulder to see my orange haired sister itching to help.

"I will take de young one," Martha stated, her very old accent in place. I could never name it as a child, and I still couldn't. "My hands are too old for dees type of work."

I smiled at her as she took my baby girl in her arms. "Keep her close, please Martha?" I pleaded.

"Of course deary," Martha smiled at me. "I ain't taking your babe 'way from you."

I nodded as I dried my hands and ran back over to where Kuno was washing supplies. I picked up a few things I knew I would need before turning to Aisha.

"There should be some blood packs in the side pockets. Get some, Pooch is going to need it," I told her.

"Uh," I heard Aisha started, "which type?"

"Pooch has type O-Positive blood," I stated as I walked over to my passed out friend.

Pooch's skin was two shades paler than I was used to and his body was limp on the steel table they had laid him on. I pulled one of the makeshift bandages from his right leg and looked at the bullet wound on his thigh. I could just barely see the bullet. It was lodged in the bone, though I was a little worried about how deep it was in. If the bullet was too far it might spill bone marrow in the blood stream which would cause an infection.

I looked up to see that Kayci had set up the blood pack. I motioned her over to me. She went without appearing to care, though I knew she was freaking out. She hummed waiting for me to speak.

"Take Jake and go to town. The four-wheeler is the best bet. I need you to get Devi. Tell him I have a marrow problem," I told her as I cleaned the area around the wound. "Oh!" I called to her as she reached the door. "Tell him to grab some larva."

"Will do," Kayci smiled. "Jake, come here boy," she teased while she patted her leg.

Jensen looked over at me and I just nodded. "I need you to go with her."

"Gees!" Jensen exclaimed as he put up his hands. "We arrive a little early and you kick us out!"

I laughed lightly as he followed Kayci out of the kitchen. I spotted Aisha working on patching up some of Clay's injuries. I placed a clean bandage on Pooch's thigh before turning around to find Carlos. Pooch would need more blood in him before we could work on him.

I spotted him leaning against another of the kitchen tables with Martha next to him. He was watching Shami, who was leaning out of Martha's arms towards me. I noticed that Carlos wasn't touching Martha or Shami, instead his arms were crossed against his chest.

I grabbed a towel from the counter and cleaned my hands of blood. I smiled at Kuno, who was drying the supplies he had washed, before walking over to Carlos, Shami, and Martha. When I reached them, Martha handed me my baby before walking over to the other side of the kitchen to make some sort of meal for us.

"Ella es hermosa," Carlos whispered to me.

I smiled. "She is very beautiful," I agreed.

"Like her momma," Carlos stated.

I felt myself blush but kept looking at our baby girl. I knew that Carlos and I would need to talk about what happened in Bolivia before too long, but I also knew we wouldn't talk about it at that moment. I focused on Shami instead. The little mocha skinned baby was wearing a light yellow dress that Kayci bought her. The dress had a white flower design on the skirt and a plain colored top. Her feet were bare and her light brown tuff of hair was pulled into a single ponytail on the top of her head.

Shami snuggled closer to my chest as I watched her. Her movements brought me out of my stupor and back to reality. Carlos had moved closer to us, his shoulder was right against mine now. I focused back on Shami to take my mind off of it. I had to let him see his daughter. It wouldn't have been right otherwise.

"Te amo, Jaimi,(_I love you, Jaimi_)" Carlos whispered. I shivered at his tone. "Yo siempre te amaré.(_I will always love you)_"

I smiled as I turned to look at him. It was then that I realized he wasn't wearing his hat. He had wisps of chocolate brown hair that had fallen from his ponytail sweeping into his face. His eyes were a dark, smoky brown and were staring at me with a look I hadn't seen since before we left for Bolivia. The way he was at that moment, pushed me back into a time when it was just us lying in bed after a long night together.

"I will always love you, Carlos," I answered him. I was almost certain that I reminded him of the same time.

Carlos smiled softly before hugging both me and Shami to him. I sighed as I took in a breath. I could smell the gunpowder from the fight, the iron of blood, along with other smells that proved the battle he had fought, and a musky smell that was always there no matter the time. I put my free arm around him in a way to pull myself closer to the familiar.

"Alright! What the fuck is going on?" Devi yelled as he slammed the doors open. "I get pulled outta bed and shoved on a _thing _only to be shoved _back off _when brought to this fucking place! Now I wanna know what the fuck is going on and why Carrot-top says you have a '_marrow problem'_!"

I pulled away from Carlos with a sigh. If I had known how angry he would have been I wouldn't have let Kayci get him. I gently placed Shami in Carlos' hands and turned to face my friend.

Devi stood with his arms crossed over his lean chest just feet from the doorway where Jake and Kayci stood. Devi's short light brown hair was messy making it sweep to just above his brow. It was a look I had seen many times over the summers I had known him. The veterinarian was dressed in a tight black muscle shirt and baggy purple pajama pants. Both clothing articles were wrinkled giving facts to his story.

"Sorry, Dev, but I need your help. Did you grab your bag?" I asked him as I walked over to the sink.

"Yeah, Carrot-top said there was a marrow problem. I figured a horse, but she fucking _shoved _me in here," Devi answered with a shrug.

"I have a friend who was shot in both legs. The bullets are lodged in his bone, thus my marrow problem," I told him as I washed my hands.

I heard him walk over to the table where Pooch laid. Devi didn't wash his hands, so I knew he had put a pair of gloves on. I finished washing my hands and walked to his side.

"Carlos, Aisha, Clay, time to leave this room," Kayci stated. "Let's leave them to their job, huh?"

My teammates got up quietly and left. I thought they were all gone until I felt Carlos touch my back. I looked over my shoulder at him to see a picture that would be engraved in my mind. There my love stood with our little girl in his arms. It was a sight to behold.

"Te amo," Carlos whispered.

"Te amo," I replied.

With endearments spoken, Carlos leaned down and kissed me. It was simple and chaste, but I loved it all the same. It seemed like forever since I had felt his lips on mine.

"Get a room," Devi huffed.

"Get laid," I teased after breaking the kiss.

"I fuck bitches all day," Devi stated as he hooked one of the blood packs that were lying on the table in place of the now used one.

"Female dogs?" I gasped. "How could you?"

Devi huffed again. "I would reply but I do believe you are no longer the V-girl I remember."

I laughed lightly. "Got that right."

"Más tarde, mi amante,(_Later, my lover)_" Carlos told me as he kissed my cheek.

"Later then," I smiled. I felt slightly giddy at him calling me love. It was nice.

"So," Devi pulled me from watching Carlos and Shami leave, "let's get to work."

"You lead," I smiled.


End file.
